yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Nishikiyama
"I'm gonna get the 10 billion yen and lead the Tojo Clan. Then I'm gonna take what's mine... Yumi. And I'll be in control of my destiny for the first time!" Akira Nishikiyama (錦山 彰, Nishikiyama Akira, born October 8, 1968) is one of the main antagonists and the final boss of Yakuza 1, as well as a major supporting character in Yakuza 0. The former best friend and sworn brother of Kazuma Kiryu, he led the Nishikiyama Family as its inaugural Chairman. His nickname is Nishiki and it's what Kazuma Kiryu usually refers him by. Voiced by: Kazuhiro Nakatani (Japanese), Michael Rosenbaum (English) History Akira Nishikiyama grew up in Shintaro Kazama's Sunflower Orphanage along with his sister Yuko, Kazuma Kiryu, and Yumi Sawamura. He is referred to as "Nishiki" by his best friend, Kiryu. At the age of 17, he joined the Dojima Clan along with his best friend Kiryu, despite excessive protests from Shintaro Kazama. Contrary to Kiryu's motivation for joining the Yakuza to "help Boss Kazama and carry on his will", Nishiki's motivation appeared more as instant self gratification, due to his lavish lifestyle, and he was known for kissing up to executives in his early years. Yakuza 0 Nishikii joins the Yakuza at the same time as Kiryu does, three years prior to the events of the game. Nishiki first appears to pick up Kiryu, after watching him beat up some street thugs. Then Kiryu and Nishki go to karaoke bar where Kiryu sings. After, they go to a ramen shop where they learn that the man Kiryu had just "collected" money from had been murdered . Nishiki contacts Kashiwagi who gives them both the jist of the situation that if Kazama loses his position. He is likely to be expelled from the Dojima family and killed to maintain his silence. Nishiki tries to talk Kiryu out of leaving the family but Kiryu remains adamant on protecting Kazama. Nishiki reluctantly drives Kiryu to the HQ of the Dojima family while reminiscing about how they asked Kazama to join against his wishes However, Kiryu survives and tells Nishki that he is alive and left the Dojima family. Kiryu also says that now he cannot come inside the Kazam family building and asks Nishiki to tell Kashawagi that he is alive. After being formally employed by Tachibana, He calls Nishki to help him for buying new clothes for the Tachibana estate meeting in the cafe. They got to a shop and Nishki decides for Kiryu to buy the white suit. Then Kiryu and Nishiki meet at a bar and Kiryu meets Reina at New Serena Oda eventually arrives at the bar, beaten by Dojima clan led by Awano's men. Kiryu fights the Dojima clan. Meanwhile Nishki and Awano have a little chat. Nishiki objects and was pinned down Awano himself as he threatens Kiryu to tell all the info about Tachibana real estate and so Kiryu will be spared but he refuses, ordering a manhunt led by the entire Dojima clan, including his oath brother. However, Kiryu is saved by Nishiki and Nishki asks Kiryu to get in car to hide from Dojima clan members who are finding him. Nishki drives Kiryu to the mountains in an intention to kill Kiryu to save him from Dojima family. So Nishki bursts into tears for not wanting to kill Kiryu. Kiryu accepts his fate and asks Nishki to shoot him and brings his head to Dojima clan so Kazama's position remains protect him. But Nishiki is not able to kill Kiryu despite his attempt to. Kiryu takes Nishki 's car and goes back to Kamurocho to finish what he started against Nishiki's wishes. When Kiryu returns with Makoto, Kiryu runs into Nishiki again, who was ordered by his fellow men to kill Kiryu for causing them so much trouble. When one of the thugs offers Nishiki a chance to be promoted by killing Kiryu. However Nishiki refuses and instead joins forces with Kiryu to fight their way back to Makoto. They managed to find Tachibana but it was too late for him as he was dying from his injuries from the torture. When Majima arrives at Reina bar where he wants to talk to Nishiki. But Nishiki does not tell the location of Kiryu, so they have fight between each other. However, Majima manages to overpower Nishiki and force him to tell location of Makoto. But Nishiki tells to Majima that he does not know the location of Makoto . Then Nishiki goes to Kiryu and tells him that he had an encounter with Majima telling him that he is in Kiryu's side as he is out for her safety. Then Nishiki later informs Kiryu that the Kazama family is considered as an enemy by the Dojima clan due to the promotion of Shibushawa, who takes over Kazama's position and becomes captain of the Dojima clan. So, he orders Dojima clan members to eliminate Kazama family. However, they only send Kuze to Kazama family HQ were Kiryu fights and overpowers him. Then later Nishiki and Kiryu go to a boat where Makoto Makimura is hiding from Dojima Family. However, Dojima family manages to find Makimura Makoto and capture here. Kiryu and Nishiki arrive their and fight Dojima family. Kashawagi san brings his reinforcements to fight of Dojima family. Nishiki and Kiryu manage to enter the ship and fight Dojima clan. Nishiki says to Kiryu to go ahead and find Makoto Makimura without him. Nishiki manages to defeat Dojima family members and arrive in the nick of time to save Kiryu from killing Shibusawa. Explaining to Kiryu that "you cannot cross that line". Then afterwards Nishiki is in the Reina Bar where he meets Kiryu who is in his new suit and Nishiki criticizes Kiryu new suit calling it to be not his taste as it does not make him look yakuza. Kiryu responds that "this was the most comfortable color of my suit and I will wear it forever". Then Nishiki requests Kiryu to go to a most expensive place to grab a bite, in response Kiryu says "he does not have enough money". Causing Nishiki to be annoyed and they leave Reina's bar. Yakuza Nishiki give the beer glass to Kiryu when he entered in at Serena as Nishiki was with Reina. Nishiki ask Kiryu if he make his own family and scoffs stating Kiryu always ahead out of him after talking about Dojima and Kazama.. Nishiki explains his sister in hospital that operation is her last soon. Nishiki and Kiryu look at Yumi returning in join them. Nishiki,Kiryu and Yumi were having drinking fun before Kiryu fall sleeping. Nishiki and Yumi vanished. Nishiki happened coming after Dojima who kidnapped Yumi to the office. Nishiki rescue Yumi but also killing Dojima in accident when Dojima harmed Yumi. as Kiryu enters in before them. Nishiki was actually the one responsible for the death of Sohei Dojima, but reluctantly allowed Kiryu to take the fall for it so he could tend to his ill sister near her death. When Kiryu returns to Kamurocho, he finds that Nishikiyama has not only started his own subsidiary group, but he has changed into a cold, heartless man completely unlike his former self. He has a koi tattooed on his back. He tries to kill Kiryu on several occasions. When Kiryu escaped the funeral of Sera of Tojo Clan.before noticing Nishiki,Nishiki smirks before walking away. Nishiki learned Kiryu went to meeting the tattoos artist from Reina and calling Kiryu to ask him if he learn about Mizuki's body. Nishiki wish to meet him in private at Serena. Nishiki and Kiryu finally meet again after 10 years. Nishiki explained that killing Mizuki wasn't supposed to happen when some of them disobeyed his order to let Mizuki alive instead Nishiki found her dead. Nishiki angers stating who told him to kill Mizuki before shooting two men down. He throws the gun down before slamming the door behind his men. Nishiki state that he learned Yumi had older sister,Mizuki and watching her everything that she opened a bar Ares in Millennium Tower. Nishiki showed Kiryu Yumi's ring from crime scene. Nishiki explain that the war are coming between tojo clan and teling Kiryu cannot stop him than Nishiki handle himself. Nishiki ask Kiryu to trust him to hand the pendant. Nishiki also learned Yumi has niece named Haruka who had the pendant and ordering Kiryu to give him Haruka and the pendant to take 10 billion. Kiryu refused, but when Nishiki reveal that he betray Kiryu before betraying Kazama in order to shot him.Nishiki said he was crazy before he did it. Kiryu angers punching Nishiki down. Nishiki states Kazama wasn't dead yet and tracking Shinji with a bug after years 10 he learned not trust anyone. Kiryu refused again and never let Nishiki have Haruka nor involved in her for the war. Nishiki signs hoping Kiryu and him could work again but as he see they're brothers no longer anymore before slamming the door. Nishiki let his men to kill Kiryu at Serena. In Chapter 10, it is revealed that Reina, the owner of Serena and former ally of Kiryu, was a mole for Nishikiyama. Because she was in love with him she betrayed her friends, but later regrets it and tries to kill Nishikiyama. She fails and is killed by Arase on a rooftop. Finally, in chapter 13, Nishikiyama reveals that he knew Jingu was trying to use him. After his best friend went to prison and the loss of his sister, he has never trusted anyone since. He reveals his romantic feelings towards Yumi, and that he that was jealous of Kiryu because she loves him, not Nishikiyama. Wanting to surpass Kiryu, he has made sacrifices and numerous betrayals in order to claim the 10 billion yen so that he may become the Tojo Clan's fourth chairman. With that realised, he will claim Yumi for himself. Yumi asks Nishikiyama if he is truly happy with the things he's done because of his obsession, that he has failed to confront his inner problems. Nishikiyama scolds Yumi for not falling in love with the person he is, which makes Yumi cry. Kiryu then tells Nishikiyama how he and Yumi are not irreplaceable for him. He couldn't change the hurt and pain from the past, even if he wanted to. Then Kiryu says that they both must settle this feud once and for all. Nishikiyama accepts this final showdown with his former best friend Kiryu, both removing their shirts to display their yakuza tattoos on their backs - the Dragon and the Koi. They fight to the bitter end but Kiryu eventually wins. After Jingu shoots Yumi while trying to kill Kiryu, Nishikiyama redeems himself by stabbing Jingu with a knife to save Kiryu, only to blow up himself alongside with the 10 billion yen and Jingu. Yakuza 2 Kiryu pays his respects to his deceased friend at his grave, along with those of his foster father and Yumi Sawamura. Yakuza 3 During the events of Yakuza 3, Tsuyoshi Kanda has taken over as the third patriach of his clan. Appearance In Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami, Nishiki's primary appearance is depicted as having long slicked-back hair. He wears a double-breasted white suit, black undershirt, white tie, and black crocodile pattern leather shoes. In Yakuza 0, he wears a maroon suit with a black and gold shirt, as well as having his hair down. During the prologue and flashback sequences of Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami respectively, he has his hair down similar to his appearance in Yakuza 0. Personality As seen in Yakuza 0, Nishiki started off to be very loyal and supportive towards his friends and family such as Kiryu and Kazama. He also hangs out with Kiryu often in several activities and acting friendly and kind towards him. Several times in the storyline, he helped Kiryu against the Dojima Family and fought alongside him after he couldn't bring himself to kill Kiryu. Nishiki also seems to worry about Kiryu for his reckless attempts against the Dojima family. During the 10 year time skip of Yakuza 1, Nishiki has drastically changed to a cold and heartless person. To get to the missing 10 billion, he went as far as hurting his former friends and betraying them for his ambition of becoming a chairman. It was at the end of the game where he finally regrets his decisions and sacrificed his life to stop Jingu. Fighting Style In the first Yakuza, he uses a simplistic fighting style during his final boss sequence that combines powerful punches and kicks. When fought as a final boss in Yakuza Kiwami, he uses karate style hammer fists, overhead punches and running knee strikes. Gallery Yakuza-0-yakuza-zero-2015-01-16.jpg Nishiki Akira koi tattoo2.jpg Nishiki profileimg.gif Nishiki ps2 01.jpg Nishiki Akira koi tattoo.jpg Akira Nishiki aske Kiryu to create his family.jpg 1442324284-yakuza-kiwami-3.jpg|Nishiki with covering the blood around his body in Yakuza Kiwami| Yakuza-Kiwami-4-630x354.jpg|Kiryu vs Nishiki in Yakuza Kiwami trailer| yakuza-kiwami-prime-immagini-del-gioco-v2-237682-1280x720.jpg|Nishiki and Kiryu| nishiki___yakuza_zero_by_betka-d7ys9pb.jpg|Nishiki in Yakuza 0| ps4-yakuza-kiwami11.jpg|Nishiki's Koi| ps4-yakuza-kiwami03.jpg|Nishiki angers with a pistol| tumblr_inline_nx1a7a2d4I1r40otq_540.jpg|Nishiki in Yakuza Kiwami| 009.jpg|Nishiki in Yakuza 0 user516794_pic663188_1265282096.jpg|Close up of Nishiki from Yakuza (PS2) user516794_pic663171_1265281884.jpg|Full shot of Nishiki's back from the first game c_am_nishiki_tatoo_di.png|Nishiki's Outline Tattoo in Yakuza 0 Trivia * So far, Nishiki is the only non-playable character to appear on the install screen, as well as the third final boss character to appear on it, the first one being Goro Majima and the second is Ryuji Goda in Yakuza: Dead Souls. *The names "Nishikiyama" and "Nishiki" are most likely derived from Koi, specifically nishikigoi (錦鯉, lit. "brocaded carp"). Appropriately, the Koi serves as Nishiki's animal motif and tattoo. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Yakuza 0 Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Antagonists Characters Category:Killers Category:Orphans Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza Zero Category:Yakuza 0 characters Category:Nishiki Family Category:Non-playable characters Category:Dojima Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Sunshine Orphanage Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Deceased characters Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Characters